


Check Up

by starrypawz



Series: Iron [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on Nar Shaadaa Quinn notices something amiss with Rayphara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Up

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for Chapter One Nar Shaadaa on the Sith Warrior storyline.

He chided himself for not catching onto it earlier.

He had ensured she had remained standing during the fight, and she had not given any outward signs that anything was wrong. 

It wasn’t until after she had dealt with Lord Rathari and they were making their way back toward the speeder pad he had noticed her wincing in pain. A cursory scan hadn’t indicated any physical injury that he hadn’t already found, but he noticed that something was off in the readings of her cybernetics.

“This isn’t necessary, Quinn,” She had protested as he had taken her into a field medcentre.

“My lord, I would be failing you if I was not thorough,” He had stated simply.  

“According to my readout your aural implants malfunctioned during your altercation with Lord Rathari… an overload as it were which lead to temporary deafness,”

“You would be correct,”

“Is this the first time this has happened, my lord?”

“No,”  
“How many times has this happened?”  
She paused, “Enough times that I am used to the effects,”

“My lord…”  
“Quinn, I am a Sith I can and have withstood much worse,”  she paused, “I have had these cybernetics long enough that I am well used to the effects of them.”

 _She is young… so how long ago would that have been?…_ That line of thought was not important to the current situation.

He said nothing as he checked around the implants. He did notice she sat rather stiffly as if willing herself not to react to his touch.

 _As if she is afraid?_  He quickly put the thought out of his mind and focused on the task at hand.

“Are we done here?” She stated simply, the pain in her head had mostly dulled to a somewhat uncomfortable, yet strangley familar sensation.

“Yes my lord, everything seems fine, I can offer you some painkillers if you wish…”  
“That will not be necessary,”


End file.
